


Good Boy

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Submission, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor likes to watch. One day he gets in trouble for it.<br/>For the prompt Danny Quinn/Captain Becker/Connor Temple, submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Connor was a nice boy, everyone knew that. Sweet and kind of geeky, and eager to please.

Definitely eager to please.

Except sometimes he wasn't such a nice boy, and sometimes people found out. And this time, somehow, those two people happened to be the exact people he wanted - needed - to keep this hidden from, the two people most longed for and at the same time, most dangerous.

It was his own fault, Connor had to admit. He knew that the new team leader - that rugged, handsome ginger - was shagging their perfectly controlled head of security anytime that anyone's back was turned. In the showers, in the locker room, in the ventilation systems, and once in Lester's office. Perhaps Connor had fucked with the security cameras just a little to feed to his computer when they did, and perhaps today Conner had tucked himself behind the large ventilation grill that overlooked the locker room, just waiting for them to come in.

He wasn't disappointed. He could see them easily, watch the way Danny Quinn grabbed Becker by the front of his belt and yanked him against him, his free hand tangling in and messing up Becker's perfectly styled hair. He could see the way Danny's kiss made the perfectly controlled Becker come completely unhinged, hear the way he groaned, deep and needy, hands yanking at Danny's clothes as he tore at his mouth with his lips and teeth. This was why Connor was watching, why he hadn't been able to stop watching since he'd discovered them after hours that first day, why he'd gone out of his way to find them, record them. Even the very idea of these two powerful men battling for control in the bedroom was enough to make Connor hard, and despite his better judgment, he couldn't keep away.

Today Danny had Becker pushed up against the lockers, letting the other man yank his shirt undone and off to reveal well muscled shoulders and arms and the darkly inked tattoo that wound around Danny's bicep and always put Connor in mind of a wiry street boxer. He let his head fall back against the side of the ventilation duct, shifting just a little to tug open his jeans with trembling hands, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock and stroking slowly.

In the locker room, Danny had pushed Becker up against the locker and was pressing bruising kisses to his jaw and throat, Becker's tight black t-shirt pushed up around his armpits, Danny's hands roaming hungrily over his bare stomach and chest. Hearing the way Becker moaned and gasped was, Connor decided, entirely worth the risk of being here, and he let himself feast on the sights and sounds the two were making. He tightened his fingers around his cock a little, stroking faster as he watched Danny yank Becker's BDU's undone, stroking his erection through the fabric of his shorts, then pull them and his shorts down around his thighs. Fluidly he sunk to his knees, fingers curling around Becker's hips, and took his cock in his mouth.

Becker's resulting groan was more than a little obscene, and Connor let his eyes close for a moment, choking back a moan of his own. When he opened his eyes again a moment later, he realized with a surge of panic that he must have made a sound, that both men were staring hard at the grating he hid behind. He held his breath, trying to stay perfectly still, willing them to forget it. He should have known better.

Wordlessly, Danny stood, crossing the room and pulling the grate from the wall, taking in Connor's form with a little smirk. "How much do you want to bet that this is who's been fucking with your security cameras?"

Becker had refastened his pants, and unlike his lover, seemed a little embarrassed at being caught. "Connor, please don't tell Lester...."

"He's not going to tell Lester, are you, Connor?" Danny replied, stroking down Connor's arm to curl his fingers with his around his cock. Connor whimpered softly despite himself, trying not to rock up into the touch as Danny swirled his thumb through the wetness on his crown and continued. "He's not going to tell Lester because he's going to climb out of this cramped vent, take his clothes off, and suck you off while I shag the hell out of him."

The thought made him mindlessly aroused, and he bit hard at his bottom lip, choking back a groan. He expected Becker to veto the idea, but the other man stepped forward to cup Connor's cheek, thumb brushing along his lips before pushing between them. That did cause a groan, and he sucked hungrily at the offered digit, hips rocking up a little into Danny's teasing touch.

"It would certainly keep him quiet," Becker mused, smiling a little as Connor looked up at him with wide brown eyes. "Well, Connor?"

He nodded without hesitation slipping out of the vent as they stepped away. He unknotted the scarf around his neck before pulling off his t-shirt, staring at the tiles as if he half expected the men to disappear if he looked up.

"If only you were this obedient on the field," Danny murmured with a soft chuckle, and he felt strong hands on his back, stroking over his shoulders and neck. One hand tangled in his hair, pulling it back and forcing him to look up as Becker stepped in front of him. "Quite a good boy, isn't he?"

"Maybe our little Connor does have a kinky streak after all," Becker replied, the look in his eyes dark and promising. "I like it." His hands joined Connor's as he pushed his pants and shorts the rest of the way off, then he leaned in and caught his mouth in a demanding kiss.

It was, Connor reflected later, one of the most heady, erotic situations he'd ever been in. Danny pressed up against his back, erection hard through his jeans against the soft skin of Connor's ass as Becker's was against his thigh, two sets of hands stroking hungrily over his nude form. They touched each other as well, tugging at clothes until they we as nude as he was, keeping Conner trapped between rock hard erections. Dannny's mouth trailed hot kisses along his shoulder, worrying at the crook of his neck with his teeth, and he stroked a hand over Connor's hip to curl around his erection, pressing it to Becker's and stroking them both. "Feel how hard he is. How long have you been jerking to us, hey? I think you wanted us to find you."

"Yes," Connor whispered, ashamed but not able to keep the words back. He whimpered helplessly as he felt Becker's fingers slip over his ass, rubbing against him and almost pressing into him, and Danny nipped sharply at his skin, just under his ear.

"Get on your hands and knees."

The plastic lattice of the locker room floor was rough, but proved perfect to grab onto as he took Becker's cock in his mouth, eyes falling closed and groaning around him. He felt Becker's fingers tangle in his hair, holding him in place and half controlling him, and it made him far more hard for it than he'd ever expected. He felt Danny's fingers at his ass now, thick and firm and slick with lube, two pressing inside him carefully to pump and stretch him. "That's a good boy. Completely ready to accept the consequences of your actions." His hand landed on one side of Connor's ass with a loud smack, and Connor whimpered and jerked back against him before he could help himself, the blow stinging his skin a little and sending a shudder of pleasure to his core.

It was a little difficult to adjust to, the slide of Becker's thick cock pushing in and out of his mouth, Danny's fingers deep inside him, crooking just a little to brush against his sweet spot. He shuddered and bucked between them, groaning unrestrainedly. The occasional blows continued, just sporadic enough that he didn't expect them, and by the time Danny started to rock inside him Connor felt almost mad with desire, aching with pleasure, craving more sensation. Part of him, detached, watched what was happening, watched him naked and vulnerable on his hands and knees between two of the strongest, most powerful men he knew, one of them fucking his mouth while the other drove hard into his ass. Or maybe that part of him wasn't so detached, he thought, realizing how sexy this whole crazy, bloody situation was as he bucked back against Danny and cried out helplessly around Becker's cock, shuddering as his hands tightened in Connor's hair.

"Come on, Connor." Danny's voice was husky, hips angling to send a flood of hot sensation through him with each thrust. "Show us how much you've liked watching, you dirty little thing. You're gonna come just like this, aren't you? Won't even have to touch you to make you blow your load, just fuck the hell out of you while you have his cock down your throat. Come on, Connor." Danny's hands tightened on his hips, driving harder into him, and the combination of sensation and Danny's order all was too much for Connor. He rocked forward, swallowing Becker up to the hilt, holding his breath as a few hard thrusts drove him over the edge, pleasure rushing hot through his body, every nerve tingling.

"Good boy." Danny's voice was rough and breathless as he pulled away, a hand smoothing gently over his back side. "Kneel up for us, then."

Panting as Becker pulled from his mouth, Connor did so, looking up at both men as they got to their feet. Danny cradled the back of Connor's head, giving Becker a smirk before leaning in to kiss the other man, hard and deep, pulling off the rubber as he did and stroking himself. Connor couldn't help but lean forward to taste him, curling one hand around Danny's cock and the other around Becker's, sucking first one, then the other.

Danny turned his attention back to Connor, blue eyes dark and narrowed, fingers stroking his cheek. He pulled from his mouth and ran his thumb over Connor's lips. "Close your eyes and open that pretty mouth of yours, boy."

He did without question, even knowing what was coming, hearing Becker groan as his seed landed hot and slick on Connor's cheeks and lips and tongue. "That's it," Danny breathed, and followed suit, fingers clenched tight in Connor's hair to keep him from pulling away. What he didn't expect was for his team leader to sink to one knee in front of him, pulling Connor's mouth to his for a hard, wet kiss, licking at the bitter liquid on his lips and tongue, wiping the rest from his cheeks with gentle fingers.

"No more cameras," he said sternly, pulling back, and Connor watched him, a little dazed, as the tip of his tongue darted out to lick full lips. "Next time you want to watch, you ask, and we'll set something up proper."

"Or make you join," Becker remarked lightly, moving away and returning with a warm, damp towel, handing it to Connor with a little smirk.

Connor stared up at them both for a long moment, then managed a mute nod, thinking that his life had suddenly gotten a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
